<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise and Shine by ikkka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538677">Rise and Shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka'>ikkka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kirk likes to steal them, M/M, No Spoilers, Old Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Spock's half of the closet is full of just robes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wakes up with his beloved at his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise and Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place sometime in the 12 year gap between TMP and Wrath of Khan.</p><p>I wrote this as a part of a project I'm working on, and then realized halfway through that I wrote it in Spock's perspective instead of Kirk's, and that doesn't fit my project. I didn't want to scrap it though, so I'm posting it anyway as a separate piece :) plus it's really cute so I can't just /not/ share it.</p><p>EDIT May 8th, 2020: Edited tags and note. Also changed like 2 words, but otherwise no story changes.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock had awaken first, as usual. His inner clock told him when he needed to sleep and when he needed to wake up. When Spock had first learned that humans had a much less rigid and accurate system such as his, he was marveled at how truly inefficient humans naturally were. He still was marveled every time he woke up first, although he had gotten used to having to wake his partner up second. That must've been how his father felt about his mother. He wondered if his father's marvel was ever quelled throughout their many decades together.</p><p> </p><p>Spock pulled himself into an upright position, folding the blanket over his chest down into his lap. He could hear Kirk’s quiet snoring beside him. He adjusted the front of his robe to cover his chest more comfortably before turning his body so that his legs curled up into himself and shifting his sitting position to better face his beloved. His movements didn’t seem to disturb him from his sleep: a neutral outcome.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk was on his right side, his left leg kicked up at a 90 degree angle with his body and tangled with his side of the blanket. His other leg, bent maybe 30 degrees or so, stuck out of the blanket. The leg of his pajama pants was hiked up at his calf. Spock took the moment to admire his beloved; to watch the rise and fall of his chest with every snore, and to trace his eyes over the curls in his hair, all messed up from his human need to flip sides throughout the night. This was the man he chose to dedicate himself to for as long as the two of them live, and despite the now years of formally being together and waking up side by side, he still gazed upon his husband with the same love and adoration he felt <em> burn </em>through his veins that fated day.</p><p> </p><p>Spock leaned over a bit. When his internal clock told him it was now 0600, he wrapped his hand gently around Kirk’s shoulder and shook.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>No response. Spock tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk stirred from his sleep with a muffled groan. He was being drawn out from the REM stage, if his level of grogginess was any indicator.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmwhat?” Was his dignified reply.</p><p> </p><p>“It is time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk chuckled into his pillow. Spock didn't understand how his statement was amusing.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ominous.” He commented, followed with another groan as he shifted his legs into a more default lying position.</p><p> </p><p>Spock raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It is true,” Spock marveled for the second time that morning, “It is time to wake up, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk chuckled again and Spock got the distinct impression that he was smiling into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it is, or else you wouldn't have woke me up,” Kirk began, finally rolling onto his back. His torso bumped against Spock’s folded legs. The sleepy smile he presented Spock with made his heart flutter and his skin feel warm.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk’s left hand, dropped along his side, thumbed at Spock’s leg. Through the blanket he rubbed small circles into the soft fabric. Spock cocked his chin slightly, acknowledging the feeling. He found it just as endearing as Kirk himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just a very odd, very <em> Vulcan </em>way of saying ‘rise and shine.’” Kirk finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Spock hummed. He paused. “‘Rise and shine'. Is that adequate?”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk laughed; a deep, hearty laugh Spock could feel vibrate through his entire being. He placed his hand over the one Spock still had resting on his shoulder. Spock let his eyes fall closed at the affectionate buzz that thrummed through their bond.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, it’s always adequate.” He swooned.</p><p> </p><p>With a gentle tap of his palm, Kirk pulled himself upright and shifted so he faced Spock fully. Hand still over hand, Kirk closed the space between their lips and kissed Spock sweet and slow. Spock instinctively leaned in, suppressing the shudder both contacts almost elicited from him. He kissed back, the hand that was once on Kirk’s shoulder now finding his cheek, fingertips brushing the shell of his ear. He felt Kirk practically melt at the touch, and their bond buzzed in a way that made Spock feel like he was going to metaphorically melt as well. Kirk kissed him again, playfully swiping Spock’s bottom lip with his tongue, before he planted one final, firmer kiss to his lips and pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” He urged through another chuckle, “I’m <em> starving. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kirk pulled the blanket off of him and swung his legs over the bed, standing onto his feet and stretching out. Spock followed suit, though his brain took a pause to whir at the sensations he experienced before falling back into neat order and efficiency. He heard the rustling of fabric behind him and he assumed Kirk was stripping from his nightwear right at the edge of the bed: a habit Spock had chided him for numerous times. It would not be a problem if Kirk remembered to take the clothes with him into the bathroom, where the laundry hamper was. Unfortunately, Kirk only remembered 20.35% of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Spock’s suspicions were confirmed when he turned to make the bed and Kirk was pulling his shirt over his head, pajama pants already kicked off. This time, though, he carried his clothing with him.</p><p> </p><p>Spock finished making his side of the bed and stalked around to fix Kirk’s side. He heard Kirk thump the clothes into the hamper. Spock adjusted the percentage to 21.50%.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m stealing one of your bed robes,” Kirk called from across the room. Spock raised his head at that, looking up to find Kirk rummaging through the closet they shared.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not stealing to take something of which you are allowed to use,” Spock spoke. He flapped the end of the blanket over and stood up straight, fixing the fastening of his robe around his waist that had loosened with his movements. “I believe the word you are looking for is ‘borrow.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I’m <em> borrowing </em> one of your bed robes.” Kirk laughed, muffled by the closet. He pulled out a dark green one with a golden floral trim and haphazardly slipped into it. It was the one Spock noted he took most often. He believed it was because of its more Terran themes, whereas his other robes were much more Vulcan.</p><p> </p><p>Spock strode over to meet Kirk, wrapping his arms around his beloved’s midsection and burying his chin into the crook of his neck. Kirk leaned his body back into Spock’s front, his own arms falling over Spock’s and hugging him back.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to meditate.” Spock announced. It was a practice he always did when he rose in the mornings. It helped him clear his head of any dreams and wake him up fully to run at optimal condition.</p><p> </p><p>Kirk hummed, a pleasant noise radiating through his chest into Spock’s own.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m going to toast bagels the good ole fashioned way: with a toaster.” He tilted his head up with a grin to place a quick peck on Spock’s cheek. “How do you want yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“With minimal butter,” He murmured. “The low fat one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Low fat. Got it.” Kirk withdrew from Spock’s embrace with another kiss to his cheek and made his way towards the door out to the hallway. Spock made his own way towards the red curtains surrounding his meditation corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready in 15?” Kirk called from the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Acceptable.” Spock called back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>